Mario's Bad Day
by Darren 21 Mario guy
Summary: Mario goes out into town and EVERYONE hurts him! Over and over and over again! Mario's butt is really hurt!
1. Chapter 1

One day, Mario went out to go find some ice cream. As he was walking, a guy came out and stabbed his butt. Mario wailed in pain. He ran away as fast as he could. As he was running, he a big bird came out from the sky and began to peck at his butt.

"Ow! Ow!" Mario screamed.

Then suddenly, the bird picked him up and flew high in the air. He dropped Mario from 20 feet. Mario landed on his butt, and broke it. It hurt really bad.

Then Mario ran away. He ran through puddles. He fell in off, and slipped on his butt. His but hurt. Then he ran into a thorn bush. His butt got thorns in it. It hurt real bad.

Then some guy came up to Mario and kicked him in the butt. Mario screamed again, and ran away, holding his butt.

Then Mario ran through a battle field. Some arrows were shooting. One got stuck in his butt. Mario screamed and ran away.

Then Mario ran across the road. Some car was coming. Mario screamed when he saw the car coming. He fell to the ground, and the car rolled over his butt.

Mario stood up after the car was gone. "Ow...My butt hurts..." he said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, Guys! Thanks for the reviews! **

Mario was in a bad mood for having to pull all the thorns out of his butt. It was really hard for him to get them out. So he just had to leave most of them in. "Stupid thorns! What did my poor butt do to deserve this?!" he said.

Then he saw his tv. He went over to it and sat down. "Well, I guess I'll just play Mario Kart Wii to cheer myself up."

Just as Mario sat down, there was a rat trap on his couch. Mario jumped from his seat with a horrible snap on his butt. "Owwwwwwww!" he yelled, while jumping five feet into the air.

He pulled off the rat trap. "My poor butt!" he yelled. Then he lay on the couch so that nothing could happen to his butt anymore.

He was laying for a couple of minutes, when a rat came from inside of the couch and bit his butt. "Owwwwww!" Mario yelled.

Then he smashed the rat on the head with his fist. "Squeeeeeek!" said the rat, and it ran away.

"That's what you get, Rat! Do you really think I want you to bite my butt!" Mario yelled.

Then suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mario was a little scared to open it, considering his luck these days, but he went to open the door anyway. It was...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been sick for a week and a half! I'm STILL sick! I can't breath from my nose! Well, anyhoo. Thanks, thanks! I'm glad you're reviewing!**

Luigi! Luigi had come to visit Mario. "Hey, Mario. What's up?" Luigi said, in a joyful tone.

"Nothing!" Mario yelled.

"Are you okay, Mario?"

"Yeah! Why!" Mario said, unpleasantly.

"You're acting like a butt," Luigi said.

"Don't talk to _me _about butts! Cause mine hurts real bad!"

Luigi started to crack up. "Why? Did you sit on a pin?"

"No! I'm not that dumb," Mario said, while flopping onto a chair. Just as he sat, he jumped up from his spot and screamed. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww!" he yelled. He had sat on a pin.

Luigi started laughing even more. Mario glared at his brother. His eyes were burning, and his face was red. He kept watching, as Luigi laughed. Mario began grinding his teeth.

Suddenly, Luigi caught sight of Mario's anger. He smirked at Mario. "Mario, you're acting like an idiot."

"No, you're the idiot!" Mario yelled, and he through a brick at Luigi's face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Luigi yelled, while holding onto his face.

Just then, Daisy came in. She gasped in horror when she saw what happened to Luigi. "Oh, Luigi! Are you okay?!" She came up and put her arm around him.

Luigi was crying. "No! Mario through a brick at my head!"

Daisy glared at Mario. Mario glared back. Daisy walked over and picked up Mario. Then she through him out the window. Mario landed on his butt, on Bowser's spiky back. "Owwwwwwww!" Mario yelled, while holding onto his butt.

Bowser turned to see who had landed on his back. When he saw who it was, he was burning mad.


	4. Chapter 4

Bowser picked up Mario by his shirt. Mario screamed. "Put me down! Put me down! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was Daisy's fault! She through me out here!"

Bowser growled right in Mario's face. Mario held his ears screaming.

"Okay, Mario! Now you get to go in the butt beating machine!" Bowser growled.

"What's the butt beating machine?!" Mario said, in a terrified voice.

"A machine that I've invented _just _for you!" Bowser took the whimpering Mario over to a big machine. Then he sat Mario on top of a big upside down boot. Then Bowser laughed evily. Then he flipped on the switch.

The upside down boot started kicking Mario's butt. The boot flipped Mario round and round, constantly spanking his butt. Mario howled the whole time. "Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Help!" he screamed.

Then the boot kicked Mario up high into the air. Mario screamed as he saw how high he was flying.

He flew so high, that he came into space. Mario stopped screaming. He floated in the air, looking about at all of the stars. "Well, this is nice. No one can hurt my butt up here," Mario said.

But he spoke too soon. Just a second later, a comet, the size of Mario's butt, came darting through space. It hit Mario's butt full force, and Mario went flying back towards Earth.

As he got closer and closer, he saw that Bowser was waiting for him at the bottom. He was smiling with his sharp teeth.

Finally, Mario landed on the ground. He lay down in pain. Bowser came up and looked down at Mario. "So! How did you like my butt beating machine?" he gloated.

Mario sat up and gave Bowser a smart look. "Your but beating machine was lame compared to the comet that his my but in space. You should be ashamed of yourself. That comet hurt _way _more then your silly boot machine!"

Bowser's face was burning red. "Mario, you said the wrong thing..." he said, under a growling throat.

Mario gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

Mario was painting his house and he was standing on a latter. Then suddenly, a big bunch of hornets came and they all stung mario's butt.

The stings made his butt swell up so it got real fat. Then he was in so much pain that it made him fall back on the latter. He fell onto the ground from 20 feet and hit his butt. But his butt was so fat that it made him bounce up into the air.

He flew over the house and landed on the chimney with his butt. Then a pelican came and picked up Mario bit his butt. it flew him all the way over to a cliff and dropped him.

Mario landed on his butt. Then DK came. He looked at Mario, who was in so much pain. "Owwwwwwwww!" Mario said.

DK picked up Mario and through him into the ocean. Some sharks came and bit off Mario's butt. The shark smirked at Mario. "Mmmmmmm. Yummy, chubby butt, Mario," the shark said.

Mario cried as he didn't have a butt anymore. Then he ran out of the water before the sark could finish the rest of him.

Mario ran all the way to a place that had quick sand. Mario's butt was so fat that it was too heavy for Mario to stand up straight, so he began to fall backwards. His butt fell into the quick sand, and Mario was stuck with his butt in the quick sand for a long time.


End file.
